


Gundam 00 Kink Meme Fills

by run run whithertits (whithertits)



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Crossdressing, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-24
Updated: 2010-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whithertits/pseuds/run%20run%20whithertits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1) for the TUXEDOS (AND SUITS) DRABBLE CHALLENGE, set around episode 8<br/>2) Set during episode 8, Captain Fatass pervs on Titeria (also for the tux&suits challenge)<br/>3) Andrei/Louise dub-con</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ribbons/Hiling

Hiling drapes herself on Ribbons' chair when the other Innovator sits down, pulling at her twin's tie. "You shouldn't have let him get so close," she whispers, slipping her other hand down Ribbons' thigh, cupping him through his pants. "You only did it because you _want_ him, didn't you?"

Ribbons only smiles at her, twining his hand through her hair, and brings her mouth down to his. She melts into him, even though anger warms her belly. Regene's stupid little pet _slut_ wasn't going to be getting anywhere near her precious Ribbons again.

She slides off the chair, meeting her brother's eyes as she sucks him down, his pants just barely open, cock jutting out through the black material. She rubs herself through her own pants as she sucks, mind filled with images of Tieria Erde's dead body, mouth full of cock.


	2. Captain Fatass/Titeria

Arthur was not usually a man prone to fantasies. He liked to think of himself as someone with his feet steady on the ground, his head far from the clouds.

Arthur was not usually a prone to fantasies, but there were always exceptions. And for the woman at the party tonight—well. She was just the sort of pretty little thing he'd have been willing to make a lot of exceptions for.

His cock was hard as the woman danced with another man, and he nearly cried out when she tripped. He was glad he didn't—she didn't spare him a glance, as enraptured as she seemed with her partner.

Arthur was not usually prone to fantasies, but he was going to indulge as soon as he could get himself somewhere private.


	3. Andrei/Louise dub-con

She was stumbling by the time they got back inside, her face contorted with rage and shock as she struggled to pour herself a shot of brandy. Andrei watched her, making sure he would be there should she fall.

She never even stumbled, even when she threw her glass against the wall. It was all he could do to keep himself from reaching out to comfort her, trail his fingers down her neck, rip that fucking dress off and _fuck her into the ground_\--

It took almost ten minutes of awkward silence for her to sit down, even as her eyelids drooped. She murmured angrily even in her sleep, fingers clenching so tightly on the material of her dress her knuckles turned white, gloves forgotten at the bar.

He walked over to stand in front of her, greedily drinking in her flushed face, heaving chest, and pale, pale legs. He stepped forward, touching the chair with his knees, legs parted around hers, desperate to get closer. He tugged his zipper down harshly, panting as he grabbed at his cock, pumping it furiously, just close enough that her breath ghosted over the tip.

Wanting more, he flipped her skirt up with his hand, moaning at the sight of tiny, tight, black lace panties, barely covering her lightly haired pussy. He twisted his hand furiously, taking a break to spit into his palm, before resuming.

He lasted barely five minutes, catching his come in the palm of his hand, desperate not to dirty her dress and have her know. He pretended he did not hear her whisper another name as he tucked his spent cock back into his pants.

He paused at the door, looking back at her slumped form, before turning back and snapping a picture.


End file.
